


about this old coffee shop

by botanicalTJ



Series: boys loving boys [1]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, No Homophobia, Original Character(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, darbit, darry's pretty, its a good time to be had by all, its not angst for once, just boys loving boys, two-bit has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalTJ/pseuds/botanicalTJ
Summary: i'll make a cup of coffee for your head... // darry/two-bit
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Two-Bit Mathews
Series: boys loving boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	about this old coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> i never knew just what it was  
> about this old coffee shop i love so much  
> all of the while i never knew  
> i never knew just what it was

It was early, and Two-Bit couldn't stand mornings. He hardly woke up before noon if he could help it, but morning shifts at work always started at 6am sharp and he  _ always _ got put on cleaning duty. He didn't understand why they had to clean again each morning when they always cleaned the night before, but his manager apparently didn't see it the same way. So his day was already off to a glum start before the coffee shop even opened. And he didn't even  _ like _ coffee.

Thankfully, though, he usually worked quick enough that he finished his tasks before they opened, and that's when he could sneak into the cooling fridge and get a few minutes of shuteye in before the shop opened. And maybe snack on a few of the premade pastries they kept in there for the display case at the front of the store. He hadn't been caught once, even when he overslept during his lunch break.

Today, though, whoever closed up last night didn't bother to clean the bathrooms at all, so he had another task on his to-do list before they could open for the day. So by the time he was done, it was too late for him to get a power nap in. With a huff at the clock, he tied his apron in the back, and headed up towards the front counter. 

The day began with a steady flow of customers, mostly businessfolk in typical fancy suits and briefcases. Two-Bit would've hated to have a job like that, having to sit at a desk all day and clack away at a typewriter or add up numbers in tiny charts. Unless he got to be the boss, in which case he might like it a little better. But as he made their coffees with extra shots of espresso and the occasional splash of milk, it felt painfully obvious that he could never be in a position like that. He'd never even held a job for longer than a month. No one wanted a guy like that to run a business.

"Here ya go, sir," he murmured as he slid another black coffee across the counter, already turned towards the next customer to take their order. It was barely an hour into the day and he'd already had to deal with several complaints over people's drinks being "too hot" or "not sweet enough" or some other tiny detail he didn't have much control over. He was already exhausted.

"Uh, excuse me..."

"Two-Bit's eyes snapped up to see the customer he'd just served, a tall man with combed back brown hair wearing plain clothes. Well, they might have been work clothes, but the simple jeans and white t-shirt were a lot more casual than the rest of the suited up men waiting impatiently for their morning energy. He had an apologetic smile on his face, a sign that he was probably about to complain, but Two-Bit didn't even have to bite back a groan at the impending extra work. This guy was  _ pretty. _ Not pretty like a broad, but pretty some other way that made his brain short circuit. 

It was a couple seconds of silence before Two-Bit realized he was just staring and not saying anything, and that there was a line of customers halfway to the door behind this guy. He cleared his throat quickly and raised an eyebrow at the man, mirroring the apologetic smile. "Sorry, uh... Can I help you?"

The guy smiled at him again, this time genuinely, and Two-Bit's heart sped up just watching his lips upturn. "I ordered this with milk and a pinch of cinnamon," he said, passing the disposable cup back. "It's just black, I think."

"Oh! Sure, let me get that for you." Two-Bit glanced at one of his coworkers, holding the coffee to his chest near-protectively. "Hannah, can you grab the next order while I fix this coffee?" He was talking way too fast, he felt like, and a warmth spread across his cheeks in a dead giveaway of his flustered reaction.

"Uh..." The blonde looked up from the display case she was organizing, giving him a funny look, but she nodded anyways. "Sure, Keith." She moved to replace his spot at the counter, allowing him to turn his back and fix the coffee. 

He set to work, pouring a whole new cup of the stuff even though there was no reason to, and carefully mixing in just the right amount of milk so that the coffee lightened from black to medium brown. His hands were shaking as he put the lid on and he felt absolutely ridiculous because the warmth in his cheeks also hadn't gone down like he'd hoped. All this because he messed up someone's order. The order of a very, very attractive person whose biceps looked like he lifted cars over his head for fun.

The man was waiting patiently off to the side of the counter, and he looked up when Two-Bit turned back around. He gave yet another sweet smile and Two-Bit wondered if this was his punishment from God for eating three cupcakes out of the cooler during his break yesterday. He was practically sweating as he walked forward, holding the cup out. "Here ya go, uh..." He trailed off, eyes searching the man's shirt for a name label even though it didn't matter at all what this one customer's name was. 

"Darrel." The man glanced at his watch and stepped forward, reaching for the coffee. "Thanks, I appreciate-"

"Oh, wait, I forgot your cinnamon," Two-Bit suddenly blurted out, yanking the coffee back so quickly that the lid popped off and coffee sloshed over the side. It wasn't too hot, but it dripped down his hand in a sticky mess. " _ Shit _ . I mean, uh, whoops, I'm sorry, I'll just remake it."

"You don't have to," Darry said quickly, his eyebrows shooting up. His smile dropped from his face and he glanced at his watch again, reaching for the coffee cup once more. "It's fine, I'll just-"

"I insist, I mean, you paid for it," Two-Bit interrupted again, moving the coffee out of his reach. His heart pounded as he turned back to the prep counter, and he hoped that Darry wouldn't just leave while he made a third cup. He paid good money for this coffee, after all. Two-Bit would hate to keep a guy that nice from getting his drink first thing in the morning.

He returned to the counter again with a freshly made coffee, complete with the milk and the cinnamon, and a chocolate chip pastry in a bag even though Darry hadn't ordered one. "On the house," he chirped nervously as he slid the bag across the counter, relieved when he got a warm smile in return.

"Thanks." Darry took a sip from the cup, humming as he swallowed. "It's perfect, thank you." He grabbed the bag and glanced at the door, then at his watch, then back at Two-Bit's face. The redhead's face grew warm again and suddenly the shop seemed much too hot, much too cramped, and he wished he was back in the cooler having another cupcake that he didn't pay for. Darry cleared his throat, sounding a little too uncomfortable for Two-Bit's liking, and he wondered if he'd messed up the order again. But before he could ask, Darry spoke again. "What's your name?"

"Huh?" Two-Bit knew he sounded stupid the moment the word left his lips, like he didn't know his own name or something, but he'd been expecting goodbye or have a nice day or why is my coffee not hot enough. He shook his head slightly to clear his head and offered an awkward smile that edged more on shy than the confident demeanor he was supposed to use with customers. "Keith. My name's Keith."

"Keith." The words sounded sweet coming from Darry's lips and it made Two-Bit forget that he was on shift at work and not just chatting with a guy in a coffee shop. A very attractive guy. "I'll see you around? I've gotta get to work, but, uh, I'll probably be back in the morning. Coffee's real good here." A smile that was without a doubt bashful crossed his lips then, and Two-Bit noticed in that moment that his eyes were a soft teal that creased in the corners when he smiled and looked awful nice in the cozy shop lighting. "Company seems nice, too."

He turned around then, heading towards the door in a display of sheer luck because Two-Bit's face was rapidly turning red again. He didn't have time to recover from it this time, because Hannah nudged him in the ribs as she passed, holding a pitcher of fresh ice water. "Quit makin' play dates with the customers, Keith," she glared, jerking her head towards his original work station. Two-Bit shook it off immediately and moved back to the main counter, with just one person in his head even as he continued to serve orders to all the other nameless businessmen.

* * *

  
  


"Chocolate cappuccino with no whip!" Two-Bit called out, carefully sliding the ceramic mug across the counter. The customer arrived to get it nearly immediately, his calloused hands making the cup look extra delicate in his palms. He handled it carefully with the plate underneath for support, and Two-Bit's eyes traveled up to see the smile on Darry's face.

"Don't recall ordering it extra fancy," he raised an eyebrow, tipping the mug forward slightly so Two-Bit could see the heart he'd painstakingly designed with the foam. He didn't do a lot of coffee art, found it too tedious, but it was worth it for Darry. Anything for his boyfriend.

"Cappuccino isn't your usual order," Two-Bit pointed out, grabbing a damp rag to clean the counter off. It would give him an excuse to stand here and chat for a moment. "Hope it's good, though. I added sprinkles."

"Thanks." Darry's smile deepened the dimples at the corners of his mouth, and he glanced back towards the dining area. "Your lunch break is soon?"

"Yeah." Two-Bit thought longingly about the cooler, about the giant bags of sugar he used as pillows during his half hour break, but eating with Darry was even better on the days their schedules allowed them to. "I'll bring you a sandwich."

"You don't have to," Darry hummed. "I can pay for it, it's alright."

"I insist." Two-Bit flashed him a grin and dropped the rag back in the bucket under the counter, taking a step back. "Enjoy your coffee, customer I've never met."

Darry snorted and took a sip of the beverage, nodding his approval as soon as he lowered the mug again. "See you soon," he assured, before turning around and walking away again. Two-Bit watched him take a seat in the back, at a two-chair table with a book on it, a quiet spot where no one would bother him. Where no one would bother  _ them _ in a few minutes, as soon as he got his break. With a sigh, he returned to his tasks, but they seemed much more bearable now that he had something _ — _ someone  _ — _ to look forward to. Maybe his job wasn't too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are ever-so-appreciated <3


End file.
